Another Austin Ally Story
by AusllyStoriesWeekly
Summary: Ally, a girl with a horrible dad and bitchy step sibling, tries her hardest to make it through highschool. But horrible things will go through her way. Will one guy help her through it? (I know it was a stupid summary but please read it:) *Rated M for future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry for not updating the other story guys.. I already got writer's block! -. - Well I wrote this story and I think you'll like it.. Remind you of anything?(: I'll make it longer next time.**_

* * *

"Ally!" he yelled from upstairs.

I finished putting on my old pair of converse and rushed up the old wooden staircase, trying to make as little squeaks as possible.

_Crap._ I thought to myself when I reached the top. _I forgot my bag._

I took my hand off the door and rushed back down into the basement.. Also known as my room.

I looked around and saw it under the fernace where I usually try and keep warm while I do my homework. I ran over and picked it up while heading back to the stairs.

"Dammit, Ally! I don't want to have to keep calling you," he slurred. Of course he was drunk on a monday morning. His hangover hasn't hit him, yet. So of course I have to deal with it every time before I go to school.

I reached the top of the stairs again and opened the door into the huge house that I was always ostracized from. I looked to the right and saw my two step siblings eating eggs on the granite counter.

"Hey, bitch. Wake up early and make us some waffles next time." he smirked while taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I know, right. These eggs that you made suck, Dallas," Cassidy said as she pushed her plate away and started texting. "Okay time to go my babe is waiting for me at school. Let's go."

"Better go see what Dad wants, we'll wait for you outside if we can," he chuckled before he shut the front door.

I turned around and headed up the main staircase and quietly ran down the hall toward the master bedroom. I took a deep breath and slowly opened up the door.

I suddenly smelled cigarette smoke and alcohol. He was lying in bed with some chick next to him lighting another cigarette.

"Finally," he said. "I don't want you staying after school this week since Dallas' party is on friday. So clean up every time you get home.

"Ok, Lester." I choked before shutting the door.

I walked down the hall while coughing out as much smoke I tried not to breath in. I took my inhaler out and started to breath normally again.

I walked out the house to find that Cassidy and Dallas already left in their car.. So I walked to school.

"Ally!" Trish said running up to me. "You missed first block.. That's unlike you," she said while scrunching up her face.

"Yeah I had to walk to school since Cassy and Dallas left without me again." I sighed. I looked to my right and saw them in the cafeteria with their little group.

"Are you sure wanna go in there?" she asked, looking through the door. "I can punch that little bitch if you want," she smirked.

Trish was my best, and only, friend. She knew everything about me and would always sneak into my room through the small window when I needed her. That just shows how close we are.

"Thanks, Trish," I smiled, "but I just want to eat something. You coming with? It's free period.." I suggested, nudging her side.

"No problem!" She perked as we walked into the room.

We both got out of the lunch line and were trying to find a table to sit at.

"Man," I sighed. "There's only a table next to _them_." I said to Trish.

"Whatever. They won't even notice us," she said all confident.

We sat at the table behind them with our backs facing theirs.

"This is weird," I whispered while taking a bite out of my pizza."

"Shh!" She whispered. Let's try and eavesdrop!"

We both pushed out hair behind one of our ears, looked back as little as possible, and tried to start listening.

"So when's your party?" Kira said while stroking Dallas' arm.

"On Friday, you better be coming," he flirted back.

I almost barked out my pizza.

"Are you coming, Austin?" Cassidy asked while rubbing his legs.

"Gross," Trish mumbled to me.

I chuckled, "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know," Austin answered. "I might be busy, but I'll try I guess."

"You better, dude. Everyone in school is coming, that's not a freak," Dallas laughed. "Are you coming, Dez?"

"Probably, if you want I guess." He said awkwardly.

Then the bell rang.

Trish and I got up and started walking to the trash to throw our food away, then my tray flew towards me. My milk spilt and my shirt and leftover pizza sauce when in my hair.

"That's an improvement." Cassidy laughed.

Kira giggled, "You better stay where you belong this Friday. In the basement."

Were they serious? Who does that anymore..

Dallas through a napkin at my face and the whole group walked out, but before they reached the door, the blonde one walked up to me and gave me a few extra napkins.

"Sorry," he whispered.

And then he ran out.

"What bitches.." Trish mumbled as we walked out and into the bathroom.

_Can't wait for the party.. _I thought.

* * *

_**Hey I hope this is better than my other story.. And I hoped you like it! I promise I will continue this one more often.. But I promise this won't be too predictable! Thank for reading! And review if you can so I'll update faster(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks**_** for all the followers and favorites guys! And thanks to toritwilight504 and KCtheKitty for the reviews(: So I've decided to update another chapter today! And hopefully one tomorrow if I get.. eh maybe 5 more reviews? If not I post stories weekly (as my username haha) Enjoy!**_

* * *

I ran into the biggest bathroom stall and sat on my bag. Tears streamed down my face as I picked pepperoni out of my hair. I started to roll out toilet paper and tried my best to steady my breath as I patted milk off my shirt.

"Haha she's such a dumb bitch," a voice echoed while heels were clicking on the ground. It stopped in front of my stall. I slowly looked out of the crack to see who it was. Cassidy and Tilly. Tilly Thompson? From kindergarten? Of course it is.

"I've never liked her. She was always so bossy and stuck up. We need to take her down," Tilly said while putting on lip gloss in front of the mirror.

Cassidy chuckled. "As if she could go any farther? She lives in a damn basement for God's sake. But since you're back from Virginia maybe we could plan a little something for this Friday."

Tilly smacked her lips and put her makeup away. "Yeah we could-"

I sniffled.

_Crap crap crap. There's an echo in here. WHY DID I DO THAT. Uh- oh.. my asthma.. crap._

I started huffing as quietly as I could before I heard Cassidy's heels walking toward me.

"Who's in there?" Tilly snobbed.

"Girls!" Kira echoed from the hallway. "The bells about to ring, we can't get another detention we need to pick out our dresses after school," she whined.

Cassidy stop walking. "Fine.." she groaned.

And they left.

I stood up and shuffled around my bag for to search for my inhaler. I pulled it out and used it.

_Ringg_

Annd I'm late for third bell.. With food all over me.

"Ally," a voice whispered.

"..Trish?" I asked uneasy while opening the door.

"Yeah! She ran inside the stall with a shirt in her hand. "I bought a dress at the store across the street during free period, it's so cute!" she whispered loudly with a geeky grin on her face.

I smiled, "Thanks, Trish," I said while she handed me a shirt. "Now go to class I'll meet you there. I don't want you to get in trouble and get a detention since you have work today.."

"I got fired earlier this morning," she laughed. "But I'll go to let you change and stuff. See you later!"

I finished changing into the floral dress that tightly hugged my thighs. Like.. a pencil dress? Trish knows I don't usually wear stuff like this but always wanted me to. I tried to put on my jacket but it smelled like rotten milk, so I just threw it away. I finally got the sauce out of my hair and waited until it got dry into my beach waves.

I picked up my bag and went up to the full body mirror. I swear I'm not conceded but my butt looked kinda big.. I hate showing it to anyone. Even if I had a boyfriend. At least the sleeve went down to my elbow. The design was a dark pink and green kind of flower thing, and my black shoes made it look okay-ish.

I backed out of the bathroom still looking in the mirror.

I crashed into someone.

We both fell on the floor and I landed on top of.. him? It was that blonde guy from lunch that handed me extra napkins. Somehow we landed face to face.. I quickly sat up.. but found that I was sitting on his.. thing..

And there was a lump.

I pressed my hands on his chest and quickly stood up. I looked around and luckily there was no one there..

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," I blushed as I offered my hand out to help him.

His face turned redder then a tomato as he got up himself. "It's my fault," he muttered as he kept his head facing the floor. "Just watch where you're going next time." And he walked away.

I picked up my bag and rushed off to class.

_Austin's POV_

I ran to the nearest bathroom I could find. Luckily there's always one near the girl's restroom.

I looked under the stalls to see if anyone was there, and when I found there was no one I went to the sink.

_Shit. Why did I do that? I was just trying to go to my locker and some random chick falls on top of me.. I wonder if she felt.. Fuck. I know she did. That's great. I didn't even get to see her face! Now how will I tell her not to tell anyone.._

I looked down at my pants. It was still there.

_Okay, Austin.. Think.. Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies. _

_Eh, I know it's bad but it helped._

I waited until the half bell rang and went back to class.

"Hey, buddie," Dez whispered as I sat down in my seat.

"Hey, dude," I whispered back. "Did I miss anything?" I asked sarcastically. He knew I didn't care.

"Mr. Moon," Ms. Dixon said. "What did I just say?" She asked, making everyone look at me.

I looked around at the class. "Uh.. What did I just say?" I chuckled, making everyone else laugh. Yeah I know it was corny and old but I guess no one else in this class thinks so.

"Alright, smart alec," she snobbed while closing her book. Instead of taking notes let's just do a small project that's due by the end of the block. I'll assign partners."

The class groaned..

"Don't worry it's not that hard.." She said while picking up her clipboard of our names. "Okay.. Dallas and Dez, Kira and Alex," She continued.

Gosh I'm gonna end up with some weird guy that picks his nose.. Everyone's already moving next to each other..

"Ally and Austin, Trish and Cassidy," she went on.

Who's Ally? I looked around the room and just waited until she came to me. Eventually I just looked down and started texting. In the corne of my eye some chick with brown hair sat in the empty desk next to me.

"You're Austin, right?" she quietly asked. I heard nervousness in her voice.. and it sounded familiar..

I looked up and saw that she was the girl I handed napkins too.. Then I saw her outfit and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

That's the girl that gave me a boner.

_Ally's POV_

Really? Really Ms. Dixon? Out of the 24 people in this classroom.. I would rather work with Cassidy right now. It would be less awkward.

I could tell by the way his eyes windened that he new it was me.

"So.." he said, trying to break the awkward silence. "I'll read the paper." He picked up the piece of paper off the desk and started reading. "You're trapped on an island and you and you're partner all the only ones that survived. You have a compass, map of the region,"

_40 minutes later_

Trish and I walked out of the class after everyone left.

"God, that was the worst torcher. Can you believe Ms. Dixon paired me up with that bitch? No wonder she's still single," Trish said a little loud, but wouldn't let her hear.

"I'd rather have Cassidy than who I had.." I mumbled.

"What? Why? Who's worse than that bitch?" she whispered, looking around to see if Cassidy was around.

"I kinda gave him a-"

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark janitor closet.

All I saw was blonde hair..

Then the light switched on.

* * *

**_Haha I gave you a cliff hanger:D I hope you're liking the story, and sorry if it's a little slow. I like to time my time with the story. So if you want me to continue activate your super Auslly powers and Review! Thanks(: 5 reviews and I'll keep going tonight! Who do you think pulled her in the closet?;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**PLEASE READ:**__** Hey guys thanks for the new reviews! And thanks for the followers and favorites! I'm just wondering why it isn't showing up in the review section though? They're the reviews of people without accounts.. Is something wrong? Well someone please tell me/: Thanks Kenna, ashray4, and BM script (plus the guests) for the reviews! Haha anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

"Stay away from him, bitch," the voice whispered as it pinned me against the door.

".. Cassidy?" I choked.

"I'll be watching you," she threatened. "Don't think you can get away with it, either. He likes me, not you, you slut." She threw me to the back right into the rack where rolls of toilet paper landed on me.

And the door shut.

I threw them off me and rushed to the door. And it was locked.

"Ally?" Trish said from behind the door. "Cassidy locked you in here," she said while trying to open it.

"Here," I said. I took one of my bobby pins from my hair and slid it underneath the door.

"Got it," she said.

_Austin's POV_

I walked to my car and thought about what happened today.

_R__ing_

I pulled my phone out and read the text.

_Wanna hang out for a while? -Dez_

_Ally's POV_

"So where's the evil family?" Trish asked as we sat on the cough in the practice room.

My step dad, Lester, has this music shop called Sonic Boom. I usually work as cashier, but whenever I'm alone, or with Trish, we like to hangout in this room upstairs and record stuff. We even saved up money to decorate it, but my brother and sister like to use it as their own.. So I'm not aloud in here.

"Cassidy went out shopping for her outfit on Friday, Dallas is hanging out with friends, and Lester is working until five," I said while writing in my journal.

Trish sat up and went to the fridge. "Great! We have three hours," she said while taking out a pickle jar. "Wait, what if Cassidy comes in here? She's at the mall.."

"She never comes here. She doesn't really like music, which is weird," I said after she handed me a pickle. I love pickles.

"So wanna record something?" She walked up to the recorder next to the piano.

I sat up and sat down on the piano. "Actually, I've been writing a song.. It still need work."

"Awesome!" Trish said. "I love hearing new songs," She said as she put on the headphones. "One.. Two.. Three..." She hit play.

I played the first chord.

_Austin's POV_

"Well that was a small lunch," Dez said as he ate his last piece of pizza.

I chuckled, "It's not called Mini's for nothing." Dez grabed our stuff and threw it away.

"So where you wanna go now?"

I stood up. "Well, I need a new guitar," I suggested. "Maybe we can test some out at that music store."

"Okay, meet you there," he said while walking away. "I shouldn't have ordered 20 cups!" he yelled before he turned a corner.

I walked over to the store.

"Crap," I muttered to myself. "Why would it be closed?" I leaned against the door to wait for Dez, but fell on my ass when I found out the doors weren't locked. "Hello?" I whispered quietly. I walked up to the counter and looked over to check if there was anyone there. Nope. I checked out all the guitars. Whoa.. there's a lot.

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say.._

"Hello?" I said. I swear I heard someone..

_I'm criticised, but all your bullets we could see.._

Okay there's definately someone here.. I walked around the room to see if it was just music playing. It sounded really good, but I've never heard it before. And that's really rare, because I know every kind of music.

_I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose, Fire away, fire away.  
__Ricochet, you take your aim, Fire away, fire away.  
__You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
__I am_ _Titanium_**(*)**

Goosebumps started to form on my arms.. Where was this coming from? It was dark, so I couldn't really tell were it was coming from.. Suddenly I felt a step in front of me, so I started to walk up.

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

She must be up here somewhere.. Luckily there was only one door when I reached the top.

I gently pressed my ear up to the door.

"That was great!" a voice said as I jumped back,

"Thanks, I've been writing it for probably a month now," another voice said.

"Well, I think it's one of your bests," the other one replied. "Hey, let's go get some pizza from Mini's and come back to listen to it!"

Crap. I shuffled back down the stairs as quiet as I could and hid behind the counter. The door opened from upstairs and I heard the two walk down.

"Did you hear something?" One of them said as they reached the bottum.

"Nope, I'm starving. Plus I gotta get a job soon.. I haven't had one since yesterday," she sighed.

And they walked out the door. I popped my head out to see who it was, but they were already gone.

"AUSTIN?" Dez yelled through the door. "Hey, buddie! The girls are gone! It's safe you can come out now!" he shouted.

I ran out the door and covered my hand over his face. "Shh! You're gonna make people stare!" I whispered. "Wait, who were the girls?" He had to know them.

"I dunno," he replied after he uncovered his mouth. "They just had black and brown hair I think.. Aaand I forgot already."

"Dez!" I whined. I felt my phone go off in my pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe," Cassidy said. "I'm at the mall and Kira and Tilly won't stop looking for dresses. I picked mine out already and I wanna go home," she complained. "Are you here? Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah I'm at the food court, meet me in the parking lot." I said. "See you tomorrow," I whispered to Dez as I started walking away.

"Kay, see ya later."

_Ally's POV_

I took the last bite out of my freakishly small pizza. "I swear there was someone in there." I looked around to see if there was anyone watching me. "Oh my gosh, what if they recorded it, and broadcasts it for everyone to hear, and then they'll make fun of me forever, and the rest of my life I'll have to life in your basement and-"

"Ally, chill! Your asthma is gonna get to you," Trish said while patting my back. "No one was there. I was closer to the door, and if someone was there I would've heard."

I took a deep breath. "You're right, probably just my stage fright." I got up and threw our trash away. "Okay, well I'm gonna get home just in case someone else does early." I sighed as we started walking.

"Alright.. I'm gonna try to get a job at Bill's Surf Shop. Text you later?" She asked before we had to split up.

"I'll try," I said.

When I finally got home, I saw Lester's car in the drive way.

My heart started racing as I slowly opening the front door. I walked inside to find no one there

"Lester?" I said, breaking the silence.

He came out of the kitchen, walked up to me, and grabbed my arm as tightly as he could.

"Where have you been?" he yelled. "I told you not to stay after school. This house is a mess, and I told you to fucking clean it. You had one damn job, and you couldn't do it." He shouted at his grip got even tighter. "You're just upset

"I'm sorry," I tried to choke out. "The party's not until Friday, and I just went to the music store really quick to do something." I felt a tear roll down my face. "I'll start cleaning now," I said as I reached for his hand to try and pull it off.

He kept his grip. "Don't touch me, bitch." He lifted his free hand and stuck it against my face, making me fall to the floor.

He picked me back up in the same spot of my arm with his hand and opened the door to the basement.

"If you think that hurt, you just wait." He muttered under his breath.

He pulled me towards the door and pushed me, making me fall down the old, wooden stairs. When I reached the bottum the door had been shut.

I heard the front door open upstairs, until it got darker..

_Austin's POV_

"Thanks for the ride, babe," Cassidy said as she shut the door.

Wow, her house was huge. It had a huge living room, and nice kitchen, the stairs were huge, and I think some door that led to the basement.

"No problem, I'm gonna head home. My parents will kill me if I fail my next chemistry test," I said while opening up the door.

"Fine," she whined. "But text me when you get home," she said befor giving me a kiss.

"I will," I smiled.

I know this sounds wrong, but I think I need to break up with her soon. I'm not trying to lead her on or anything, it's just that I'm not feeling anything between us anymore. I'm actually staring to think that there was nothing to begin with.

I headed down the drive way, but before I opened the door to my car I saw some girl with black carly hair run across the yard and towards the back. Wait, that was Ally's friend..

I shut my car and walked where she was headed.

"Think you're slick trying to sneak in?" I heard someone say.

I ducked behind a bush and tried to see who it was. It was Cassidy's dad, Lester.

"Like I don't know you sneak back here to see your little friend. Well, come back and I guarentee you this window will be gone, so you can't crawl back. So stop waisting your time and go back home," he shouted.

The girl looked frightened, but just turned around and walked down the street until I couldn't see her anymore.

Lester walked back into the backyard and went inside.

What was down there?

I looked around to see if anyone was there, and snuck towards the window that led to the basement. I kneeled down and quietly unlocked the latches. turned around and put my feet in first, and found the floor. Luckily I was pretty tall.

When I finally got in, I looked around and saw an old couch, a bed, and a whole bunch of boxes.

"Trish?" a voice whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright,**_** I hope all of you had a happy Fourth of July! So I'm going to include a little "fireworks" in this chapter(: And I'm very happy about the 12 reviews. I know it's not much, but it's getting there! Thanks to those who review, it means sooo much to me! It mkes me want to write more! My dream goal is to get 100.. haha i know it's far but for my followers who don't review, just please take a second and write "cool" for all I care! It makes me happy to write! And if you want to criticize ANYTHING please do! It helps me get better:) Okayy I'm so sorry for rambling, so here we go. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I woke up at the end of the stairs in the basement. I just laid there, too scared to move because I was too scared to see if I broke something. After about ten minutes, I decided to suck it up because I had to finish studying for my test tomorrow.

Gently, I propped an elbow on the floor to lift me up a little. I looked around until my eyes landed on the broken mirror in the corner of my room. Half of my face was red from where Lester slapped me, and had a black eye on top of it. I could still feel it throbbing. I looked down at my legs and found light bruises covered on top.

I slowly position my self in a push up position with my knees on the floor, and tried my hardest to push myself up.

"Ouch," I screamed before I threw my hand over my stomach.

I laid back down on my back and pulled my dress up all the way until I could see the dark purple and black bruises on my ribs.

After I took my shoes off, I stood up and tried my best to hold back the pain while I changed into my gray sweat pants.

As I pulled my black tank top over my head, my ribs clenched.

"Ow," I groaned as soft as I could.

I curled down into a ball and my head started banging. I felt the back of my head and felt a bump.

Before I started seeing black, I heard someone coming from the window.

"Trish?" I whispered before I fell asleep.

_Austin's POV_

Oh shit. There's a chick in here. She's gonna think I'm a perv, and call the cops. Wait, it could just be Cassidy.

"Cassidy?" I whispered. It couldn't be Cassidy, this voice sounded softer.. But I thought Cassidy only lived with her dad and brother.

I slowly stepped further into the room until I heard breathing.

I went up to the bed and found a phone. I went closer and saw something behind it.

"Oh my gosh, Ally?" I jumped over the bed and kneeled down next to her. Her face was bruised, but it wasn't like that earlier today..

I picked her up bridal style and laid her gently on the bed. I sat down next to her and gently tapped her to wake her up.

"Mom?" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

She was sleep talking.

I looked around the room, really confused. "Uhm, no."

"Daddy, where's mom?" she slurred. She sounded drunk. Did she drink?

I went close to her face and tried to smell her breath. It smelled minty, but no alcohol.

I sighed. "I'm not your dad either," I said as I pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

She wrapped one of her fragile arms around my waist. "Thank you," she whispered.

Her eyes started to open.

_Ally's POV_

"What happened last night?" Trish asked my as we walked into the girl's bathroom.

I looked around and noticed everyone staring at my eye. "I fell down the stairs, and I guess I punched myself on the way down?"

She stopped walking. "Wow, Ally."

Oh, no. She knew I was lieing.

She chuckled, "You're so clumsy. Sorry about your eye, but it's kinda funny if you think about it."

"Yeah, your right." I tried my hardest to put on a fake smile.

"Well, I gotta go. I have to make up a test. Meet up in the parking lot after school?"

"Sure," I said before she walked out.

I looked at the mirror and saw my eye.

_How did I wake up on the bed last night?_ I thought to myself.

I sighed as I turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, Ally," someone said behind me. Wait, I was in the girl's bathroom.. and that was definately a guy.

I quickly turned around to see if I was hallucinating. No one was there.

I opened each stall until I got to the biggest one. I slowly opened the door, and he pulled me in.

"I've been wanted to do this for a while, now," he said as he shut the door. "Dude, lock the door!"

I heard the bathroom door shut and a lock afterwards.

He pinned me against the wall and forcefully smashed his lips against mine. He grabbed my thigh and wrapped it around his waist, and slid his toungue into my mouth.

I pushed him off. "Stop, please," I yelled as I walked towards to door.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

"Wanna play hard to get?" he laughed, his voice deep with lust.

He walked towards me with an evil grin on his face. He was standing so closed now, his chest was an inch away from mine.

He moved around me, until his butt pressed against mine. He interlocked his fingers into the holes of my pants where my belt was supposed to go and grinded into me, so I could feel his boner like it was about to go through my pants.

"Oh yeah," he grunted. "I know you like that," his voice husky.

"Please don't do this," I choked, tears forming in my eyes.

His mouth hovered with the back of my neck. His breath warm and unsteady. "You think last night hurt? You just wait."

* * *

_**I know it's kinda short, but I'm going to be evil and not update until you review! Who do you think it it?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow, thanks for reviewing, guys! Sorry I didn't upload, I was busy babysitting my little cousin. But I'm trying my best to upload a lot this week, because I'm going to an indoor waterpark thing for the weekend.. So I won't be able to write): But I will write in my iPod and then upload it as soon as I come back! Thank you guys soo much! It means a lot. Okay on with the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I took a deep breath. "Please, stop," I said while he traced mouth from my neck up to my jawline, still holding his grip tight on my jeans.

His breath lingered, leaving unwanted goosebumps on my neck.

"Once I start, I can never stop," he chuckled.

In a blink of an eye, he whirled me around to face him, and placed his hand firmly on the small of my back.

With his free hand, he gripped my thigh while looking at my lips with cloudy eyes.

"Isn't this what you always wanted?" He asked while licking his lips.

"No," I whispered. He could probably feel me shaking, wanting to get the hell out of this situation.

He messily placed his lips on mine again, moving his hand down to my butt, squeezing it and making it press up against his groin.

"Dallas," I whispered after I pushed away from his mouth. "I don't like you anymore. I haven't since my mom married your dad."

He let go of his grip and threw me to the floor.

I started unzipping his pants, exposing his boxers.

He chuckled quietly. "Doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you." He put his hand in the hole in his pants and took out his dick, rubbing it until it stood on its own.

He walked toward me, while I tried to stand up, but my ribs wouldn't let me.

"Stop!" I yelled as he pulled my pants down, only exposing my in my white v-neck and underwear.

He laid me down on my back and took his shirt off. He hovered over me, and rubbed his cock over my area that was only blocked by the thin material in my panties.

"Looks like there's something blocking me," he smirked.

I firmly put my hands on his chest and tried pushing him away, only for him to resist and go closer to me until his chest pressed up against mine.

His hand went to my underwear and started tugging at it.

"I know your a virgin," he said, still playing with the material. "So I'm pretty sure this will hurt."

_Austin's POV_

I got out of class and started walking to the bathroom.

"Hey, babe!" I heard Cassidy call out from behind me.

I turned around and saw her run towards me.

"Where the hell were you this morning?" When she got in front of me, she pushed me as hard as she could.

Which wasn't that hard..

"I don't know," I said confused. She never told me to meet up with her. She never does. "Look, Cassidy. I don't think this is working out.." I said as nicely as possible.

She backed away from me. "No, _I _don't think this is working out." She slapped me in the face. "You're such a douche bag."

Well that was weird.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face.

Last night was weird. I saw Ally in the hallway this morning, and it looked like she didn't even remember what happened. Probably because she didn't, since she was so knocked out.

_"Stop struggling already, bitch," _I heard a voice from across the wall that lead to the girls' bathroom.

I'm pretty sure that was Dallas. He always does things with girls in there.. but this time it sounded like the girl didn't want to, but that never happens with him..

I walked out of the bathroom and walked towards to the girl's bathroom. The door was closed, so I quietly pressed my ear up against it.

I heard him grunting, and a girl crying.

Shit.

I quickly unlocked the door and ran inside.

The noise stopped.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"Austin?" Dallas asked in disbelief from behind the biggest stall. "Dude, get out. I'm busy."

I walked closer to the stall. "Dallas, I don't think this is a good idea.."

"I said get the fuck out," he threatened.

I walked back to the door and shut it.

"Finally," he sighed.

I quietly walked towards the stall next to his and climbed on the toilet as quietly as I could. I looked over the stall and saw him on top of a girl, while covering her mouth.

Who was that?

_Ally's POV_

His hand still covered my mouth after Austin left.

He already stripped me off with only my shirt on, exposing what has never been touched before.

"Finally," he said in relief. He rubbed his cock over my area, making himself harder than before.

"Stop!" I muffled under his hand, tears streaming down my face. I looked up at the ceiling, praying that he would stop. My eyes landed on blonde hair in the other stall. He popped his head out a little more, and put his index finger over his mouth, telling me to be quiet.

It was Austin.

I've never been more embarrassed in my life.

He ducked his head down.

"Ready for this?" he said, while he positioned himself in front of my entrance.

He pushed in.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short! I will upload more.. But 'till then.. Review(:**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry I was supposed to update more than once yesterday.. But I was babysitting and I still am (my little cousin), but I will still try to write more! So here's more of the chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

I walked down the white hallway, passing patients behind their closed curtains until I stopped in front of her door. What would she say to me? Will she even say _anything _to me?

My breath started to shake a little. I looked around the hospital to see if there was anyone staring at me. There was. I put my hand on the door knob. I huffed in one last breath of air, andturned the knob.

I slowly poked my head into the quiet, lonely room, only hearing a heart beat on the moniter breaking the silence. My eyes landed on the bed. I walked in completly, shutting the door behind me.

As I walked closer to the bed, goosebumps rose on my neck. I rubbed down the hair at the end of my neck, making sure it was standing up. As I reached the bed, I saw her face. She was sleeping.

Her black eye was wearing off, but other than that her face looked whiter than any snow that's fallen. I unconsciously put the back of my hand, gently touching her cold, fragile cheek.

Before I was about to pull away, her hand rose and cluthed on to mine.

_Crap, what do I do now?_

I looked around the room, knowing no one was there.

I used my thumb and gently rubbed her small, soft hand.

The thing is, I barely know this girl, and here I am, in her room. Well, hospital room. Why was I here? I mean, no one else is here right now, and from what I know her family sucks ass. I can't believe I was a friend _and _boyfriend to two of the people she lived with.

Wait, is that how she got the bruises?

After a few minutes, her hand finally went limp and fell softly on the hospital bed, letting me go.

My stomach started to grumble.

I looked down at my stomach after I clutched on to it, trying to make it stop. I looked back up at Ally, making sure that she didn't wake up.

I made my way back to the door, heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

Waiting in line with a to-go box full of pancakes in my arm, I heard people whispering at a table whose voices seemed familiar. I looked over the person who was in front of me and squinted my eyes to see who it was.

Sitting in the table, it was Lester and... Dallas.

I paid for my pancakes, walked over to the table while pulling my gray beanie out of my back pocket and pulled it over my head. Luckily, their backs were facing me, so I sat in the table behind them with my back facing theirs.

I know, I'm a badass.

"The fuck were you thinking, boy?" Lester whispered, anger clearly in his voice. "You could've done anyone, but you do that piece of shit?"

"Calm down, Dad. I snuck into her room after visiting hours yesterday before she even woke up after what happened and gave her that pill thing that makes her forget stuff," Dallas whispered back, trying to make things better. "All I gotta do is do something about that dude who walked in on us."

"And who the hell was that?" Lester whisper-yelled while shifting uncomftorably in his seat.

He paused.

_Oh, crap._

"Uhm, I don't know, really," he finally answered. "Some loser, so it'll be easy convincing him that what he saw was nothing," he chuckled.

I grabbed my phone out and turned down the volume, and quickly texted Dallas.

_Hey dallas, sorry about yesterday. You do what you need to do, so I won't tell anyone about what you did. I promise you can trust me, dude. We cool? -Austin_

His phone buzzed.

"Who was that?" Lester asked.

Another pause.

"Uh, just Cassidy. She wants to know where we are.." He said. "We don't have to tell her about this, right?"

"Nah," he said. "Let's just get the hell outta here. Ally doesn't need us. But she's gonna have to pay for that damn hospital bill for me, later," he chucked.

I quietly got up from my seat with my box of awesome pancakes and rushed out of there, back to Ally's room.

* * *

I walked back into Ally's room after holding the door open for the nurse that just left.

I closed the door and turned around.

The bed was empty.

_Thud._

"Ally?" I said while walking fastly to a door that was near her bed.

"Frank?" she said through the door. "I though you left? It's okay go, I'm fine."

Oh, Frank is probably her nurse. I mean, it _was _a dude who I let walk through the door.

"Uhm, I.. uh, n-no," I stuttered.

_Shit what do I say?_ _She does'nt know I'm here.. Wait, why am I here anyways?_

"Who's there?" I heard more slippery noises come out of the room.

"Are you okay?" I managed to get out. I sighed in relief.

"Austin?" She asked, rather weak I might add.

"Y-yeahh."

_Thud_

"Ouch," she whispered. "Austin, can you get the nurse? I need help changing.."

I went to the door and opened it, looking around for the nurse.

"I don't know where she is," I said while jogging back to her bathroom.

She sighed. "Can you-" she paused. "Never mind. I can wait."

_Slip._

"Ah," she hissed in pain.

"Here, let me help you," I offered before I opened the door.

She looked at me with wide eyes as I suddenley walked in on her laying in the shower with only a towel barely covering her up.

Crap.

We both froze.

_Austin, dammit. Move! Say somethinggg! Walk away! RUN away! Something!_

She covered herself a little more in the important places that I wasn't even looking at.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I apologized while covering my face with my hands and turned around. "I _swear _I didn't see anything!"

My face went from red to crimson as I heard an awkward chuckle come out of her mouth.

"Can you please help me up?"

* * *

**_Soo... Thoughts and suggestions anybody?(: I promise I'll think about using the good ones! And I bet they'll all be good, haha._**


End file.
